Sadness
by TriforceandSheikahArts
Summary: Soujiro finally met someone who cared for him one snowy evening, however, she quickly disappeared without a trace. Years later they meet again, but under different circumstances and different sides... one good, one evil.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer****_ – _**InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Rurouni Kenshin is property of Nobuhiro Watsuki. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Rurouni Kenshin. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Sadness  
**

**Prologue**

* * *

The wind howled in the nighttime sky, casting an eerie glow over the city streets. Snowflakes fell from the darkened clouds, covering the sidewalks and ground in white. It was a pretty picture; it was a pretty night. All seemed perfectly well and cheerful.

A young woman strolled through the town, a sword hidden underneath her clothing and body concealed with a black cloak. She wanted to remain unapproachable as she travelled, heading home for the evening. It was getting colder and colder as evening drew on. She wanted to eat something before heading to bed. However, she stopped upon noticing something: blood. And lots of it.

"A trail?" she mouthed, noticing it led towards the river. She arched her brow. Should she go investigate?

"If someone is bleeding, they require medical attention." Balling a hand into a fist, she redirected her path heading for the river. As she followed the growing trail of red, it led her to a surprising sight. A young boy, who appeared to be no more than ten, hunched over, clutching a rag to his left eye. His entire body trembled with snow falling atop his head and shoeless feet.

"Oh my." She gasped.

The boy looked up, startled, locking eyes with her.

For a moment, they remained in a dead lock, each one unable to look away. Her mouthed dropped open a bit more and her feet moved on their own as she approached him.

"Who did this to you?" She inquired, concerned, running a hand down his back.

The boy visibly flinched but kept his eyes locked on her, smiling the entire time.

She blinked, startled. "Why are you smiling?"

He opened his little mouth about ready to reply, but stopped. She leaned in closer, hoping to catch wind of something—anything; but all heard was silence. She withdrew and sighed, her head shaking as ebony tresses fell from the hood of her shroud.

"You're coming with me," she stated and began to remove her cloak, wrapping the boy in it. "Here, you'll need to stay warm." She covered him in the dark material. Then, pressing him close towards her, she scooped him up in her arms, holding him tight.

"Let's get going." Getting to her feet, she discarded the cloth from his hands and pressed his head to her neck. "You'll be warm soon, I promise." She spoke soothingly, moving away from the river.

The young boy gulped, his entire frame shaking. He was confused and didn't understand what this woman was doing. Who was she? Why was she helping him? Shouldn't he repulse her? All these thoughts swirled through his mind, clustering his entire world. Unable to handle the stress of it all, he groaned, tears streaming down from his cheeks.

The woman tried to soothe him. "Don't worry; you're in safe hands. My name is Kagome, and from now on, I'll keep you safe."

Startled, he gasped and shot up. She was going to… help him?

But why?

It made no sense…

_"You're nothing more than deadweight."_

_"You're better off dead…"_

_"Why do we even bother keeping you around? It's not like you're worth anything."_

_"You're scum…"_

_"You're disgusting…"_

_"Hideous."_

All his days throughout each day and night, he was told the same thing: that he would never amount to anything and that he was worth no more than a common house flea. He worked from day and night until his hands bled and stomach screamed for food. No one ever offered to help him and when he tried to protest, all he got was a good beating until it was bleeding red in the grass. He continually cried himself to sleep, hoping for help, but no one came… No one ever came. He had always hoped that someone would assist him; even provide some form of kindness. All he wanted was love. He wanted to be loved and cherished like all other children his age…

He sniffled, leaning further into the woman's embrace. With the cloak wrapped around his body keeping him warm, he felt safe and secure. For once in his life after his parents passing, he felt hopeful and optimistic—but mostly, cherished… All because of one stranger named Kagome.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

The sun's rays glimmered down on the water emanating a beautiful glow. The wind blew softly creating a small breeze for the humid day. Inhabitants of Tokyo, Japan, were walking down the city streets with umbrellas open, sporting light and casual clothing.

A young woman wearing a cloak stood by the edge of a main city bridge, thinking to herself. "It's changed so much. It's hard to believe that this all used to be farmland." A single tear streamed down her cheek. She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of those thoughts.

"I need to find an inn for the evening." She voiced, walking past the townspeople. "The quicker I find one the better." She weaved her way through the crowds, looking for any signs of an inn, however, all she saw were shops and restaurants.

She stopped for a moment and leaned against the town hall building. "Maybe I should ask for directions?" She wondered aloud.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Someone voiced. She turned around and saw two men, smirking. One was short and stumpy and the other was tall and lean. "We overheard your situation and couldn't resist the temptation of offering you some assistance."

She backed away and raised her hands. "I am not interested." When she started to walk away, the men cut her off.

"Hold on." One grabbed her by the arm. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you," she sneered.

"Huh?" The man's grip on her wrist tightened. "Wench!" he roared and tried to slap her. She, however, merely stepped to the side, avoiding his hand. He gasped and balled his hand into a fist. "Why you little—"

"Leave me alone or else." She threatened, easily removing her hand from his. "As I mentioned before, I have no interest in being led to an inn by you both." She began to back away. "Please leave me be."

The man's jaw dropped. "You little bitch!" He roared, catching the attention of the nearby citizens. "You'd better learn some proper respect!" He attempted to throw a punch her way, only to find his hand stopped. He looked up, dumbfounded, and saw that she had stopped his punch with one hand.

"What the heck?" He snarled.

"I hate resorting to these standards," she sighed. "But if it's the only way, then so be it." Applying pressure to his hand, she allowed her nails to dig into his skin, quickly drawing blood.

"Ah, you little bitch! That hurts damn it!" The man cried, glaring.

"If you think that hurts, try this." She moved her hand slightly towards the right, a snapping sound following suite. The man howled in pain and soon dropped towards the ground, falling onto his knees.

"Your hand is now broken," she said simply, releasing it. "I told you to leave me be. However, you didn't choose to listen. You're a bad listener, has anyone ever told you that before?"

He growled, his yellow teeth showing. "You whore! You'll pay for this." He glanced towards his friend and nodded. His friend smirked and moved towards the side, whistling. The sound of ongoing footsteps approached. The woman looked towards the side and saw a small hoard of men had quickly assembled around them. She arched a brow before quickly dashing off.

The leader shouted, "Get her!"

* * *

"Ah missy, why'd you have to drag me along?" Sanosuke moaned as they walked through the open market. "You know I hate shopping."

"Well, excuse me for needing some help," Kaoru countered. "We've got to buy a lot more food, considering how much you pigs eat."

"Hey! I'm not a pig!" Sanosuke yelled, annoyed.

"Yeah," Yahiko voiced in agreement. "I'm no pig, I'm a warrior. Besides, if you should be calling anybody a pig, it should be yourself Kaoru. After all, you were the one who ate **three **bowls of rice yesterday, when the rest of us only had one!"

"Yahiko!" she hollered, tugging on the sides of his cheeks, "How rude!"

"Ah! Stop that ugly!"

"Ugly?" Kaoru repeated. "I'm not ugly, Yahiko!" She tugged his cheeks even more. "You'll pay for calling me that!"

"Hey—ouch!" He glanced towards Sanosuke. "Hey Sanosuke, get over here and help me." He whined.

"No way, I don't have a death wish. Sorry Yahiko, you're on your own," Sanosuke said, raising his hands up in defence as he backed away.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Then stop calling me ugly and I'll let go!"

"Never!"

"Then take this!" Kaoru screamed, stretching his cheeks even wider.

As Yahiko screamed, Kenshin tried to end the act. "Um, Miss Kaoru, maybe you should stop."

"Ah, forget it Kenshin," Sanosuke mused, picking his ear with one finger. "You know that no one can get these two to stop. Its best to just leave them be and let them settle it on their own."

"But Sano…"

"Do you want to live?" Sanosuke raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yes I do." Kenshin sighed, "You have a point there."

Sanosuke grinned. "Well then, don't get—"

"We got you now!" A voice yelled, interrupting him. "There's nowhere to run, whore."

Both Kenshin and Sanosuke's eyes narrowed instantly, because just right across the street was a large group of men cornering a single person in a cloak. The men all carried knives and looked ready to pounce on the innocent civilian.

Sanosuke glanced towards Kenshin. "Well Kenshin, what do you think. Should we step in?"

Kenshin merely nodded, "Of course."

* * *

"Come with us and this fight can easily be avoided." The leader of the group replied lustfully, eager to remove the cloak and see what lay hidden beneath the thin material.

She growled, taking a step back, "Like I would go anywhere with the likes of you swine."

"You bitch!"

"Likewise dirt bag!"

His right eye twitched. "For calling me that, you'll need to be taught a little lesson!"

"I don't think so!" Suddenly the leader of the group felt someone grasp a hold of his wrist. He looked up, locking eyes with… Zanza. The surrounding members gulped, their bodies trembling. All knew of Zanza's reputation around these parts, and wanted nothing to do with the man.

Zanza smirked. "Just what are you guys up to?" He leaned in closer, eyeing the man. "Picking on innocent civilians, huh? How inconsiderate."

The man gulped. "But she—" Zanza glared so intently it sent shivers to his toes.

Zanza smirked. He could smell the man's fear. "Good. Now that you've finally shut up, you should get something in your head. Never pick on a defenceless person."

"But she—"

"She nothing!" he roared. "Don't go picking on innocent people! If not, this'll end up being your head." Without warning, he removed the man's knife from his possession and crushed it.

The surrounding fighters trembled and backed off, scared for their lives.

Zanza chuckled and tossed the man to the ground. "You better follow them," he sneered. "You don't want your underlings to get away, now do you?" The leader scrambled to his feet, his body swaying as he bolted after his men. Zanza watched them all run off.

"Kenshin, are there any left?" He voiced aloud.

Kenshin shook his head. "You put on a good show. They all left."

Zanza grunted, "Figures." He then directed his attention towards the hooded woman. "Hey! Why were they following you?"

She adjusted her cloak, "For entertainment."

Kenshin and Zanza shared despondent stares.

"Well, um, you're safe now." Kenshin stated, raising his hands in defence.

She nodded. "Thank you, Sir, and Zanza, was it?"

Zanza held a hand in protest. "I no longer go by that name, now its Sanosuke Sagara."

"Sanosuke Sagara," she said, testing the name on her lips. "Well then, thank you for saving me." She bowed in respect and then removed her hood. "I am Kagome Higurashi."

Sanosuke whistled. "You are an attractive woman." Although she merely revealed her face, he could tell right off the bat that she was quite striking.

Kagome giggled. "You are not too bad yourself."

Sanosuke flushed red.

Kenshin cleared his throat. "Sanosuke, maybe we should—"

"May I be able to repay you, Sanosuke?" Kagome voiced.

"Huh?" Kenshin blinked.

Even Sanosuke looked taken back. "Excuse me?"

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand, laughing. "Sanosuke, you saved me. The least I want to do is provide a proper thank you." She moved forward. "If you'll allow me, I'd like to cook dinner for yourself and your friend—oh, hold on, I don't even know your name." She said, pointing to Kenshin.

"It's Kenshin Himura." He bowed.

"Kenshin Himura," she repeated, smiling. "Well then, I would like to prepare dinner for yourself and Sanosuke Sagara."

"Oh." Kenshin protested. "You don't need to go to such lengths—"

"Kenshin, what are you talking about?" Sanosuke roared. "If she wants to repay us by cooking, then she can."

"Yeah!" piped a young boy. He had short black hair and looked to be fourteen. "It'd be great if you cooked for us. Now, we wouldn't need to ugly's food tonight!"

"Yahiko!" growled a young woman. She wore a colourful pink kimono and grabbed Yahiko by his right ear. "How dare you say such a thing in public?"

"But it's true," he rebutted. "Your cooking stinks, Kaoru!"

"Ah!" She hissed, "Why you selfish brat!" Then she whacked him over the head.

As the two youngsters were engaged in a brawl, Kagome kept her attention on Kenshin and Sanosuke. "Is that a yes then?" She asked, amused.

"Really, Miss Kagome, it's not necessary." Kenshin advised wearily.

"But I want to," she protested. Kenshin grimaced. "So I will be cooking a meal for you," she decided.

"But—"

"No buts!" Sanosuke voiced. "She's cooking, and that's final."

Kenshin hung his head in defeat. "I understand."


	2. Soujiro

**Chapter Two: **Soujiro

* * *

A teenage boy no older than eighteen walked down a long, narrow hallway. With a sword strapped to his side and smile gracing his face, he appeared perfectly content. The few servants passing his way nodded and bowed out of respect. He waved before stopping in front of an ornate door. He cleared his throat and slid off his sandals before waking in.

An older man wrapped entirely in bandages, looked up, smiling sinisterly. "Ah, Soujiro, I see you got my message." He was called Makoto Shishio, a survivor from the Revolution.

Soujiro chuckled. "I got the message this morning, Master Shishio. I would have come earlier, but I had a few other things that needed to be taken care of."

"Fine, fine," Shishio said and reached for a glass of wine. He sipped it calmly, his red eyes glimmering with untold mirth. "Soujiro, I have something special I would like you to take care of for me."

"Oh, what would that be?" Soujiro was curious. In the letter Master Shishio sent for him, it only said he wanted to talk to Soujiro. It never mentioned the details of embarking on a special task.

Shishio smirked. "I want you to head to Tokyo. It would appear as though Himura the Battousai, now resides there in a rundown dojo of some sort down there. I'm curious about him. Find out what he's been up to for the past couple of years."

"Of course, Master Shishio, I'll get on that right away." Just as Soujiro was prepared for departure, Shishio added on, "Also, I have some other business I would like to finalize for me in Tokyo."

Soujiro turned around. "And what would that be?"

His smile changed to a sadistic grin. "I would like you to visit an old friend of mine… His name is Okubo."

* * *

Soujiro sat quietly at a table, waiting for his lunch to arrive. It was past twelve, and most people were out on their lunch breaks. Soujiro surveyed the restaurant. It was packed.

_I was lucky enough to get a seat, _he thought merrily. With nothing better to do, Soujiro watched the ongoing citizens mingle and rush through the large city streets of Kyoto, Japan.

"Ah, Ayame!" whined a little boy from across the street. "You're so slow!"

Soujiro smiled, watching the scene unravel. Ayame, who looked to be the mother of the child, rushed forward, carrying two grocery bags. Walking beside her was a young girl, who clutched the edge of her red kimono. The three exchanged few words before the boy offered to take one of the bags. Ayame smiled and bent down, giving it to him. Then, the three continued, disappearing into the crowds.

Soujiro stared, transfixed at where the group once stood. Flashes of a similar kind, loving smile and heartfelt eyes came to mind. "Miss. Kagome," he murmured sadly, his gaze downcast. Fingering his thin gloves, his mind recalled a past evening he shared with his best friend.

_"Ah, Miss. Kagome, what's taking so long?" He whined playfully, waiting for her to catch up._

_"Hold on, Soujiro. I'm coming." Kagome called, quickening her pace. "Remember, you're not the one carrying all of this stuff." In her arms were two large bags filled with bandages and antiseptics._

_Soujiro smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I know that Miss. Kagome, but still, that stuff isn't too heavy. Even I could carry it without walking as slow as you do."_

_"Is that so?" She mused, stopping before him. She knelt down and eyed him playfully. "Well, one day I'd love to see that, Soujiro-kun." _

_He beamed proudly. "Please let me carry one now—if you don't mind," he said sweetly._

_She chuckled. "I would be delighted." She passed him the lighter bag, and watched as he walked forward, struggling to carry the heavy package. She suppressed her giggles and merely followed behind him._

Soujiro laughed at the memory, and stared out into space, lost in thought. _Miss. Kagome, I wonder where you are now_, he thought. Without noticing it, a single tear streamed down his cheek.

* * *

Cutting, chopping, slicing, and dicing were all the sounds heard coming from the kitchen as Kagome was busy preparing the evening's meal. As usual, she was the sole inhabitant in the kitchen. Kenshin was preoccupied with watching Ayame and Suzume, Doctor Genzai's two granddaughters; Yahiko and Kaoru were in the midst of finishing a training session together, and Sanosuke… well, the lazy bum was nowhere in sight.

"He'll probably come running when he smells the food," she snorted, finishing the last of the meal preparations. Once everything was finished, she began to wash and dry the dirty dishes. She then carried the food on a large tray towards the table, which she had already set long before. Not long after, the sound of footsteps approaching was heard as Kenshin and the others drew near.

Sanosuke and Yahiko stood before the entryway and inhaled deeply, their mouths dropping. "Kagome!" exclaimed Sanosuke as he moved forward to embrace the girl, "You cooked!"

Kagome pushed him away. "Of course I cooked, Sanosuke."

"Thank the heavens," Yahiko chirped, already sitting down. "Your cooking is a million times better than Kaoru's ever will be."

"What was that, Yahiko?" Kaoru hollered from outside.

Yahiko jumped and moved to hide behind Kagome. Even Sanosuke inched closer towards the girl, frightful of what the female swordsman might attempt from outside.

Kagome patted Yahiko's shoulder soothingly. "Yahiko, there's nothing to be scared of." A sweat drop formed behind her head as she realized the error of her past sentence. "Never mind," she laughed a minute later and moved towards the table. "You best be on guard."

Yahiko rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Minutes later, Kaoru entered the dining room and sat down, avoiding eye contact with Yahiko. Yahiko stuck out his tongue, however, knowing she would see the gesture out of the corner of her eye. Kagome sighed, beads of sweat forming behind her head. This would not be pretty.

Kaoru scowled in Yahiko's direction before taking a large helping of the stew Kagome prepared. She raised it up to her mouth and slurped down a large portion. "Wow." Her cheeks turned light pink, "This stew… is just fantastic!"

Kagome and the other chuckled.

"Thank you, Kaoru," Kagome giggled. "I'm happy to know that you like it."

"Bah!" Yahiko snorted. "It's better than just fantastic Kaoru. It's amazing!" To show his appreciation and love, he downed the remaining portion of his soup, even though it was still hot. Kenshin and the others watched as Yahiko's face quickly turned red and steam escaped from his ears. He jumped to his feet and yelled, dashing out of the room.

"Hot, hot, hot!" he hollered, trying to fan himself.

Kaoru smirked victoriously. "I figured that would have happened."

Yahiko poked his head into the room, scowling. "Shut up, ugly!"

Kaoru growled and stood up. "Yahiko, I am not ugly!"

"And it begins again," Kagome muttered, chewing on a piece of meat she chopped up.

"You're telling me," Sanosuke rebutted, watching the younger two shout and holler. "They're worse than Ayame and Suzume."

"**Hey!"** the two girls shouted, hitting Sanosuke on both of his cheeks. He blinked, dumbfounded, as Kagome and Kenshin chuckled. Meanwhile, Yahiko and Kaoru were still arguing.

* * *

That next morning, Kagome hummed a soft tune, making her way towards the kitchen. Noting that a few stars and the moon were still out, she began to smile. "Good morning, stars and moon," she greeted. "I trust that you did your job well?"

"I'm sure they did, they always do." Kenshin voiced. Kagome turned around and saw him making his way towards her.

"Ah, Kenshin, good morning," she greeted with a bow.

"Good morning to you as well, Miss Kagome," he said, returning the gesture. "I trust that you slept well."

"Very well."

"That's good," Kenshin smiled. "I'm happy to hear that."

"And you, Kenshin? Did you sleep well?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I've h-had better," he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh." Kagome blinked, surprised, "Was there something troubling you?"

"You could say that." Kenshin said, looking out towards the yard. Kagome stared at him, a brow quirked. Something was off with the usual happy and content samurai. He seemed far too reserved today. What exactly was bothering him?

"In any event, do you need help getting breakfast started?" Kenshin asked, sounding as though he was forcing himself to be cheerful. Right away she saw through his ruse, but decided to let it slide… for now.

"Thank you, Kenshin. That would be wonderful."

* * *

"Watch out!"

"Hey!"

"Uncle Kenny, the ball."

"Get it before it hits the ground."

Kagome watched from the side, sitting on the grass a few feet away as Ayame and Suzume yelled at "Uncle Kenny" to hit the ball before it touched the ground. Kenshin, who had been busy doing laundry, but also remembered his promise to play with them, seemed rather distant as he raced to hit the ball.

"Oh~"

She watched with a small smile as Kenshin hit the ball causing it to bounce on top of his head. Kagome giggled softly, remembering the first time she had bought a ball to play with Soujiro.

_Soujiro…_

Just thinking about him made her heart flux. Such pain and suffering that sweet boy had to endure. All those bruises and hardships he faced on a daily basis. It wasn't fair that such a sweet boy had to live through that.

"Miss Kagome," Kenshin said suddenly causing her to jump. "Are you coming with us?"

"Huh? Going where?" She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely paid attention to what occurred around her.

"About going with Doctor Genzai and the others to the Akabeko for a beef-pot feast," Kenshin said, smiling. "Doctor Genzai wishes to celebrate the birth of a healthy child, so he is treating us all for lunch"

"Oh, I see." Kagome nodded, standing up. "Well then, alright, I'm coming."

"Miss Kagome," Kenshin said in concern. "Is something bothering you? You seem rather different compared to usual."

"Hmm," she smirked. "I could be saying the same about you, Kenshin." Then with that, she moved away from Kenshin. Surprised, Kenshin could only blink, unsure of how to react.

_How did she notice?_

"Kenshin, come on! We're leaving!" Kagome shouted, standing with Kaoru, Yahiko and the others. Kenshin merely chuckled and advanced.

"Coming…"

* * *

Laughs and shouts were heard throughout the Akabeko as everyone around was eating to their heart contents. People were talking, chattering and having a good time as servers came by, handing out more sake and food to their paying guests. Even Kagome and her small group of friends were busy having a wonderful time.

Kaoru and Yahiko were fighting over whom would obtain the larger portion of beef found in the stew pot. Dr. Genzai was helping his two granddaughters split up their food into smaller sections, and Kenshin was quietly eating his food. Kagome watched Kenshin intently, noticing his lack of conversation around the lunch table. Normally, he'd be far more involved, either conversing with Dr. Genzai or trying to get Yahiko and Kaoru to cut the beef portions in half. However, today, he was much quieter.

_I hope he's okay_, she thought to herself. _If he wants someone to talk to, maybe I should say something later on. _Kagome shook the thought from her mind upon noticing someone lingering by the door outside the restaurant. Just in the midst of eating a piece of broccoli, the vegetable hovered just millimetres from her mouth. Eyebrow raised, her gaze wandered towards the covered window, seeing a tall, slim figure suddenly pass by.

_Who could that have been?_ She wondered, puzzled.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Kaoru questioned.

Kagome smiled, shaking her head. "I just want to see something outside. I'll be right back." She placed her chopsticks on the table and stood up, slipping on her sandals. Everyone stopped eating and watched as she made her way towards the doorway.

"Kagome is something outside?" Yahiko shouted, slightly perturbed.

Kagome never responded; she merely exited from the restaurant. Poking her head out the door, she looked around seeing people of all ages shuffling and going about in their daily business. Eyes scanning through the crowds, Kagome persistently attempted to find the person she had been searching for. Her eyes moved from the left and towards the right. So far, she saw nothing. Slightly discouraged, she moved further into the crowds, wanting to get a better look.

* * *

He weaved through the crowds with ease, passing by young women who were gossiping and children who were crying to their parents. Easily blocking out the incisive banter, he scanned the area trying to find a good place to hide.

_I really shouldn't have done that, _he thought, grimacing. _She spotted me right away. _A nervous chuckle escaped from his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck. _I just couldn't help it though; she looked so much like her._

Sighing, he shook his head and decided to quicken his pace. _But really, what could have been the odds? Finding a lookalike here of all places? _His eyes and shoulders drooped. Absentmindedly, he fiddled with the hem of his kimono.

"I really need to be more careful," he scolded himself and looked up into the sky. Without even glancing back into the crowds, he knew that she was trying to follow him—no, locate him. _But I won't let that happen. _He was too good to allow himself to be found by a childlike woman. Thus, he quickened his pace and disappeared further within the depths of the crowd.

* * *

Pushing past people, Kagome pumped her legs, trying her best to catch up with the person. _Damn._She was breathing heavily, panting through her mouth. _Which way did he go?_ Looking to the left and right, she could not decide which way to go. He could have gone anywhere.

"Uhh!" she stomped a foot in protest. "Damn is it all!"

"Kagome, is that you?" Whipping her head around, Kagome met with Megumi's kind face. Sweating bullets, Kagome tugged at her kimono rather nervously, feeling somewhat flustered under the insanity of the stare that she was receiving. Although Megumi looked happy to see her, her expression read that of slight apprehension.

"What are you doing running in the streets?"

Knowing that she'd be unable to lie—the woman had a keen sense for detecting liars—Kagome sighed, dejected. "Just trying to find someone," she explained, "but it looks like they had already gotten away."

* * *

Hours after having arrived home, Kagome and the others had been waiting in fear for Sanosuke to wake up. They had arrived home from the Akabeko to see a rather large portion of the structure destroyed and Sanosuke passed out inside the dojo with a broken sword top embedded within his shoulder. Right away, Megumi began tending to the rooster, and roughly, two hours later, she informed them that his condition was not life threatening.

Relieved, everyone gathered around his sleeping form waiting for him to wake up. Yahiko and Kaoru tried whispering in his ears hoping to break his sleeping spell, and Megumi merely watched, scolding them occasionally. Kagome watched and laughed when the time was appropriate, but she couldn't help but notice Kenshin excusing himself from the room on more than one occasion. Curious, she assumed he was attempting to determine who had injured their friend. If she had to guess, though, she would assume that it'd be one of Kenshin's past foes; a person who wanted revenge on Kenshin, but settled for Sanosuke as their form of retribution.

_But if they attacked Sanosuke, there's still a chance they might come back for Kenshin._

A brief flicker passed through her eyes. Kagome politely excused herself from the bedroom and made her way down the hallway, heading for the main section of the dojo, the spot where Sanosuke was found on the brink of death. However, she came to an abrupt halt, "He's here." She mumbled, recalling the person she briefly saw watching them this afternoon. She reached for the nearest item—a broom—and gripped it tight causing her knuckles to turn white.

Quietly she navigated her way away from the house and towards the tree where she sensed the perpetrator. With everyone preoccupied with Sanosuke, her fears of detection were next to none. She came to a stop in front of the furthest tree from the house. "Come out," she hissed venomously. "I know that you're up there."

There was a small chuckle; it sounded highly amused.

"I guess you found me," the voice replied. "And here I thought that I had found the perfect spot."

Kagome nearly lost her grip on the broom. _That voice… it sounds so familiar_. Beyond shocked, she watched as a young boy who looked to be around sixteen descended from the treetop. He had short, messy brown hair, sparkling navy eyes and wore a matching blue kimono with dark blue haori. Kagome's jaw dropped. _H-he looks like Soujiro-kun…_

"S-Soujiro-kun," her voice cracked. "I-is that you?"

The boy looked startled. He eyed her cautiously. "How do you know my name?" It then dawned on him. "M-Miss Kagome," he took a step back. "Is that you?"

Tears now threatening to escape, Kagome replied with a nod before rushing to his side and pulling him into her arms. Soujiro, immensely shocked, soon felt himself relaxing within the hold. Sighing in comfort, he placed his head against her shoulder and snuggled in closer towards her, enjoying the warmth that she provided.

"It's been some time… nee?" He asked, his eyes watering. Glowering, Kagome merely stuck out of her tongue, sniffling. Holding back a laugh, Soujiro smiled, shaking his head.

"Silly Miss Kagome."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome pressed him closer towards her. "Soujiro-kun, it's really you," she hiccupped. "It's really you." Not wanting to let him go, Kagome pressed him tighter within her arms, leaning her head against his.


	3. Sadness

**Chapter Three: Events**

* * *

They remained in their embrace, hugging each other tight. Neither wanted to pull away just yet, for fear of having to face the reality of what may occur next.

Sniffling, a few minutes later, Soujiro reluctantly pulled away. He gazed towards Kagome with his tear-stained eyes and used his thumb to wipe away her stray tears. "You shouldn't be crying," he advised. "Crying doesn't suit you."

With a roll of the eyes, she stuck out her tongue. "The same could be said for you, Soujiro-kun."

Laughing, he titled his head back, grinning sheepishly, "Miss Kagome."

Although he appeared happy on the outside, Kagome knew he actually felt nervous and anxious by their reunion. _Not that I blame him, _she thought with a frown.

"Soujiro-kun," she whimpered, reaching to pull him back into a hug. "I've missed you so much." Lovingly, she kissed his forehead and murmured soft words inside his ear.

"Miss Kagome," he said, relishing in the feel of her tender hug. No one ever hugged him this way, not even Miss Yumi. "I've missed you too." He shut his eyes and sighed in contentment.

"Soujiro-kun," Kagome said, resting her head atop his. "W-where have you been? When I returned to find you were gone." Her voice was raspy, heavy.

Soujiro bit his bottom lip. _What should I say?_ He thought to himself. _Should I tell Miss Kagome what I've been doing?_

"Soujiro-kun, please, if you don't mind, tell me. I want to know." She kissed his forehead sending shivers down his spine. "I care for you, and want to know what happened to my best friend."

_Best friend? _His eyes grew. _That means that she still considers me as her best friend?_

Kagome, sensing his change in attitude, chuckled. "That's right, Soujiro-kun, you're still and always will be my best friend."

Soujiro's eyes softened as he spoke the one word he could only process, "Miss Kagome."

Kagome smiled softly before speaking, "Soujiro-kun, I am happy to see you, but I have a few questions to ask." Soujiro tensed over; that was not good. "One," she held up a finger, "what are you doing here? Two: why are you hiding up a tree? Three: how come you've grown so much?"

Soujiro suppressed the urge to laugh at the last question. Even though she was serious, Kagome was attempting to lighten the mood.

"Well, umm…" he rubbed the back of his neck. How was he supposed to explain his situation? On one hand, he could tell her the truth—or partial truth—or he could simply lie. As he thought over the situation for a moment, he felt it the best option would be to lie sadly.

He hung his head in shame. _Miss. Kagome, please forgive me._

Kagome taped her foot impatiently, waiting for his answer. "Well, Soujiro-kun? I'm waiting."

Soujiro rubbed the back of his neck. _I still need time to come up with a logical excuse. _"May we go somewhere… private and talk?" He took a step back, hesitant.

Kagome smiled weakly, "Of course."

* * *

Soujiro sat inside Kagome's small bedroom, watching as she moved around attempting to prepare a suitable bed for the evening. At first, she had offered her futon to be his bed, but he immediately declined, refusing to take her bed for the evening.

"_Its not fair if I take your bed, Miss. Kagome. It's not right."_

She was not happy by the reaction, but decided not to put up an argument. For after the "lack of a discussion" on Soujiro's sudden reappearance, a vast amount of tension formed within the room. Neither one wished to worsen the situation by any means necessary.

Finished, Kagome stood up and dusted herself off. "Soujiro-kun, I am going to fetch you something to eat." Before Soujiro could rebut, she had left the room, leaving the swordsman to himself.

"Good grief." A sweat drop formed behind his head.

_What am I supposed to do now? _

There was no way he could leave. Miss. Kagome would be heartbroken—a second time—and he himself would not be able to leave. His mind feared about what would happen if he revealed his true ambitions for staying in Tokyo, but his heart longed to stay with Miss. Kagome.

"I'm in such a bind," he grumbled to himself, annoyed. Half-flustered half-vexed, he growled under his breath, shutting his eyes, the small sword concealed underneath his garments poking him in the side. For once, he did not mind the sensation.

* * *

Soft, miniature feet paddled down the hallway, heading towards the bedrooms. Hands gripped on his wooden sword securely, he was equipped for any outcome.

_Just whom could she have brought into her room? _He wondered. _Kagome never struck me as the type to court people. _Embarrassed by the thought, he clamped a hand over his mouth, feeling a drip of red cascade down from his left nostril.

"!" Turning bright red, he jumped back, nearly banging into the nearest wall.

"Shit," he grumbled to himself. "Stay calm. Stay calm." It was his fault though, had Kagome not chosen to sneak an unwanted guest into her room, Yahiko wouldn't be out at this hour.

_Yeah, it's all Kagome's fault!_

His stomach churned; he didn't like the sound of that. "Aw, who am I kidding?" He rolled his eyes and banged his head against the wall. "I shouldn't be saying such things about Kagome—she's the one who cooks us all excellent food!" He raised a hand into the air and stood up straight. With a determined look, he puffed out his chest and strapped his wooden sword to the side of his waist.

"Its time to find out who she brought in the house," he whispered to himself. See, after Kagome had exited from Sanosuke's room, Yahiko "left" too, curious about where she was heading. Neither Megumi nor Kaoru saw him left. He quietly followed Kagome, saw her reach for the broom and stop by a tree. Yahiko thought he had gone mad until she started talking to someone! Soon enough, the persona in the trees revealed themselves—it was just a little kid!—But it seemed like Kagome knew him, for the next minute Yahiko knew, she started to cry and pulled the kid into a tight hug.

Yahiko felt uncomfortable by the situation presented forward, but found himself unable to retreat. Why? Simply because of curiosity mixed with a faint dosage of infatuation.

Yahiko coughed and adjusted his kimono top. "I need to figure out who that guy is." Quietly, he snuck up towards her bedroom and reached for the handle—

"Miss Kagome, is something—Oh?"

"Huh?" Yahiko's jaw dropped.

The stranger rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

The air around them was tense and quiet. Neither boy said a word until Yahiko screamed: "Who are you?!"

* * *

Yahiko, shocked beyond compare, stared at the stranger in bewilderment. Eyes and mouth popped open; his wooden sword fell from his waist, hitting the floor with a thump. Unaware of the action, his left hand shakily rose and he pointed a finger towards the unknown figure.

"Who are you?" He shrieked again, unable to come up with another sentence to ask.

The stranger titled his head to the side and watched Yahiko with apprehensive eyes. To Yahiko, it seemed like the stranger was trying to study him; trying to determine how strong of a fighter he was.

Yahiko smirked. _Ha! As if, this puny kid could beat me! _The stranger looked more frail and feminine than strong and macho. Yahiko's smirked grew. _He looks like a wimp._

Lost in thoughts, Yahiko never noticed as Kagome returned from down the hall with a tray of food. "Yahiko-kun?" she blinked. "What are you doing up so late?"

Knocked off his cloud, Yahiko turned around and gaped. "Kagome," he stuttered, "I, um—what's with the food?" He pointed towards the tray filled with leftovers from dinner and some freshly cooked rice balls.

"They're for Soujiro-kun," she replied with a smile. "Now, may I please get by?"

Yahiko crossed his arms over his chest. "Who's Soujiro?" He demanded.

Kagome pointed to the stranger. "Him," she said meekly and walked past Yahiko. "Sorry for taking so long." She apologized to Soujiro

Soujiro stood up, waving his hands in protest. "Don't worry, Miss. Kagome. I was fine waiting."

Kagome rolled her eyes and set the food in front of him. "Go on and eat. Help yourself."

Soujiro opened his mouth ready to protest, when Kagome pouted. "You looked so hungry before," she pointed out. "I want you to eat something at least."

Sighing, he reached for a rice ball. Kagome beamed, gleaming. "Wonderful."

Meanwhile, Yahiko was watching the scene with confusion. Just who exactly was this boy? Why was Kagome offering food to him? He had so many other questions circulating within his mind that he found it hard to focus on the situation itself.

"Yahiko-kun, come in here," Kagome called. "I think I grabbed too much food."

Eyebrow raised, Yahiko bent down and reached for his wooden sword. Placing it behind his back, he sauntered into the room. Glowering towards Soujiro, he shut the door and sat down next to Kagome.

"Are you hungry?" she politely asked.

Yahiko held his head high and shook his head.

"Hmm," Kagome turned her attention towards Soujiro, who had barely eaten his rice ball. "Soujiro-kun, you need to eat more. You're far too skinny!"

"Miss. Kagome, I'm fine." He protested

Kagome pouted again. "Soujiro-kun, take something else." She crossed her arms over her chest, glowering towards the youngster. Beads of sweat formed behind Soujiro's head causing him to laugh nervously.

"I, um, suppose one more wouldn't hurt." He reached for another rice ball.

Kagome grinned and leaned over, patting his shoulder. "Good job."

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning before the sun, per usual. The moon, still dimly lit, hung high in the sky. If she squinted her eyes, she could make out few stars that had yet to disappear. Usually, when waking up so early, she would be in good spirits. Yet, this morning was different. This time she woke up to find her bedroom vacant. There was no Soujiro anywhere.

Late into the passing evening, Yahiko had departed from her room, heading back for his own. He had merely ushered out a small "good night" before shutting the door and disappearing from sight. There had still been quite a bit of food left, most of which was left untouched. Kagome had helped herself to a roll and afterwards left the food alone. Hunger had been one of the last priorities on her list at that moment.

Tucking a sleepy Soujiro away into her futon, she had slept nearby, watching his small figure. Awake when Kagome had tucked him in, he protested—as to be expected. Nevertheless, with his tiredness sneaking up from behind, Kagome lucked out, watching as he soon fell asleep.

_Soujiro-kun, where could you have gone? _Moving towards the futon, she spotted a note lying on top of the pillow. Reaching for it, she unravelled the strand, her eyes scanning over the sheet.

_Miss. Kagome, don't worry. Nothing happened. I am fine. I just needed to head out to take care of a few chores. I will be back by nightfall, waiting underneath the same tree. Stay safe._

_- Soujiro_

It was short and to the point, as always with Soujiro.

_I wonder what he meant by chores, _she thought as she begun to dress. Perhaps, Soujiro worked somewhere. Maybe he had a friend to meet. A female friend? Kagome chuckled at the thought.

"Anywhere he'll have gone, I'm sure he's safe." Kagome trusted him enough and knew that he would return in the evening. For now, that was all the reassurance she needed.

* * *

Kagome walked along the wooden hallway, spotting Kenshin and Yahiko. Kenshin was in the midst of doing laundry, and Yahiko was carrying a bucket—a bucket filled with bloody water.

_Don't tell me, that's from Sanosuke, _Kagome realized. Her stomach lurched causing her to frown.

_Now I feel bad,_ she reflected, feeling the wind blow. _I've been so preoccupied with worrying about Soujiro-kun, that I barely paid any attention to Sanosuke. _She hung her head in shame.

"I'm a horrible person," she hissed, walking towards the kitchen.

Unbeknown to Kagome, Kenshin had been observing her. Though plagued by his own thoughts, he was still his sharp self. Pausing to stare to where she had been before, a surge of worry passed through his eyes. Yahiko, who noticed this, decided to question the swordsman. "Hey, Kenshin, what's the matter?"

Kenshin blinked. "It's just that Miss. Kagome looks rather pale."

"I guess she's just worried about Sano," Yahiko said, pouring out the red water.

"That could be," Kenshin noted, looking back towards the laundry. For that split second, a look of unease crossed Yahiko's small face. He, after all, knew the real reason why Kagome was so tired and worried.

_It's because of her guest, _he thought, balling his hands into fists, _Soujiro-kun. _He rolled his eyes. _What makes that kid so special, anyway? He's so frail and weak looking… why would Kagome ever care for someone like him?_

"Yahiko, is something wrong?" Kenshin asked, watching Yahiko in concern.

"It's nothing!" Yahiko shouted, quickly refilling the bucket with water. "Megumi wants me to deliver this fresh water to her. I better get going." He darted off before Kenshin could ask anymore questions.

Kenshin watched him run off, highly suspicious. _Yahiko, just what are you keeping to yourself?_

* * *

It was mid-afternoon. Yahiko and Kaoru were practicing their sword techniques and Megumi was still tending to Sanosuke. Kagome had checked inside Sanosuke's bedroom just minutes ago, only to witness the sight of a sleepy fox and still unconscious rooster.

_It's understandable though, she's been up all night tending to him, _she thought, sitting outside by the front. Tucked away in a far corner, Kagome was content sitting underneath a tall, lush tree. The tree provided more than enough shade for the rather hot day, and acted as a good support to lean on. With tea in hand, she noticed Kenshin standing by the front gates, a crumbled note in his hand. She placed her tea down and rose from the ground.

"Kenshin, where are you going?" She asked curiously.

Kenshin turned around, smiling meekly. "Miss. Kagome, I'm just going out for a little while."

"To where?" she questioned, smiling as she saw him twitch.

"Out," he said simply, looking away.

"But to where—"

"Hey! Kenshin! Kaoru says that she wants you to run into town and buy us some tofu!" Yahiko called, emerging from a nearby side door. In one hand, he was holding a broom while in the other, an empty bucket of what used to be filled with tofu.

"I'm sorry, Yahiko," Kenshin apologized as he unlocked the door. "But I have a bit of business to take care of, that I do. I may be late getting back home, so please, make sure to lock up around here for me." And with that, he stepped out just about to shut the door behind him.

"Kenshin!" Kagome insisted. As instructed, Kenshin stopped, and looked towards her.

"Yes, Miss. Kagome?"

"Please be careful, alright?" She smiled.

A look of ease crossed Kenshin's face. "I promise I will," he nodded. The door then shut and Kenshin disappeared from sight. Kagome turned around, ready to begin making her way back towards her comfortable, shady spot. However, Yahiko had pounced, blocking her way. Holding the broom right in front of her face, she held back a grimace.

"Yahiko-kun, what is it?" She asked, lowering the broom away from her face. The dust particles stuck to the broom's ends were irritating her nose, making her want to sneeze.

Smirking, he threw the empty container into the air. "You get the tofu!" He laughed, watching as Kagome scrambled to catch the bucket. "I'm too busy training."

Annoyed, Kagome growled, glaring towards Yahiko. "That's not very nice!" She reprimanded, watching as he began to retreat. He snorted and shrugged, now holding the broom right above his head.

"Great…" He slammed the door leaving Kagome alone in the front courtyard. "I have to go shopping." It wasn't as though she detested shopping; she actually enjoyed it. She found it interesting to walk the outdoor markets, seeing people of different ages shopping and socializing.

"I guess I had better put my cup back," she noted, placing the empty bucket on the ground.

"I'll come back for it in a minute."

* * *

The hustling and bustling of the busy city streets filled Kagome's eyes and ears. Everywhere she looked, there were bright colours. The scent of various foods and smells filled her nose causing her to sigh with joy.

_It's so nice._

Strolling by various vendors, she was making her way towards the small grocery store she normally went to, when suddenly, someone caught her eye. A well-built, tall man, sporting a police officer's uniform was making his way towards her. He had small narrow eyes, which were a dark brown. His police officer's hat covered his head, merely allowing few pieces of hair to poke out.

As he passed, most moved out of the way, allowing him the space he required. Yet, unlike other officers who would tip their hats and greet the passing people, this one paid no heed to the people of Tokyo. His sole attention was directed towards Kagome, who was watching him with an equal gaze.

"Might I help you?" She questioned, clutching the bucket tighter.

The officer removed his hat, smiling. Kagome could tell however, that the smile was forced. "Yes, Ma'am, you just might be able to do so. Tell me, do you know a Mr. Kenshin Himura?"

Kagome took a step back. "Why would you like to know?" She countered. She didn't like this officer. There was something off about him, which irked her immensely.

The officer raised a brow. A look of surprise littered his face for a second before completely disappearing. That only roused Kagome's suspicions.

"Oh. I suppose that I should have introduced myself." With that same smile, he bowed respectfully. "My name is Fugita; I was recently assigned to patrol this area along with some other officers. I heard about Mr. Himura from our chief."

That might have answered some of the questions she had speculating inside her mind, however, it still did nothing to quench the nervous fluttering she felt inside her chest. There was something about him; he seemed too fake to her liking.

_I don't like him_, she licked her lips, _and I think he's aware of the feeling._

Out of the corner of her eye, he noticed the way he was attempting to size her up. Almost like, he was studying her strength. She bit the insides of her cheek. _Stupid man_, she thought to herself.

"Ma'am, if you do not wish to answer this question, might you answer another of mine?"

"And what might that be?" She asked snidely.

His lips formed a smirk. "Charming," he breathed, rolling his eyes. So, he was starting to show his true colours; interesting. "What is your relationship with Seta Soujiro?"

Kagome's eyes grew. The bucket from her hands fell to the ground, clattering. A few passing people stopped to stare, watching Kagome and the police officer with surprising looks.

"Well?" He pressed on, wanting an answer. "How do you know that boy?" He was close enough for Kagome to feel his pungent breath on her face. It stunk, smelling of onions. She held back the urge to stick out her tongue.

"Mr. Fugita," she snapped, hissing once more. "I do not know what you're talking about." She bent down to retrieve her bucket.

"Oh, but I'm afraid that you do," he rebutted. "You seem to know him quite well."

"And how would you know that?" She glared up to him.

He laughed and toyed with his hat. "You both seemed to have had quite the heart-warming moment, yesterday." Her jaw dropped. He smirked wider than before. Hook line and sinker.

Trying to formulate a respond, Kagome could say nothing. She could stand there and gape.

"You really should try to be more secretive," he advised hotly. "After all, you wouldn't want everyone to know of this, now would you?"

"What do you want from me? How did you know all that?" she seethed with anger.

"I have my sources. Now, either you do as I ask or the consequences will be dire." A shiver ran down Kagome's spine. She gulped, backing away. He advanced. "Ma'am, be advised that if you do try to run, you will not be victorious."

"Oh, yeah?" she asked, gripping the bucket tighter. "Well, aren't you a saucy one."

"And aren't you an annoying wench."

Her mouth dropped. Did he just call her a wench? Unable to restrain herself, Kagome took a daring step forward and slapped the officer. He was taken by surprise, which she used to her advantage by dumping the bucket of tofu on top of his head.

"You big jerk!" she screamed, "Don't you ever care me that!" She walked off angrily, not noticing the look of hatred he sent her way.

* * *

A few hours had passed since the market incident. Kagome had yet to return home for fear of running into the man. Concluding from their previous conversation, she had to guess that the officer must know where she lived. After all, he was asking about Kenshin.

"Just what did he want?" Kagome was walking along the river, kicking a pebble with her foot. "What did he want with Kenshin? And how did he know about Soujiro-kun?" The pigheaded officer was definitely a mystery.

"Miss. Kagome?"

"Hmm?" she looked up. "Oh, it's you, Soujiro-kun."

"The one and only," he laughed. Kagome smiled and walked towards him.

"Are all your duties of the day done?" She inquired, wrapping an arm around his side. He nodded and leaned his head against her shoulder. "That's good news then," she spoke.

"I suppose so," he yawned. His entire day was spent surveying people who Shishio wished to have monitored. He switched between watching the Battousai to Hajime Saitou, to even Toshimichi Okubo, the Meiji secretary of the interior, the top man of the Japanese government.

"Soujiro-kun, would you like to go get some dinner with me?" Kagome questioned.

"Are you sure?" He titled his head to the side. From the way things looked back at the dojo, Soujiro would have guessed that Kagome would have wanted to return. She seemed to close with the people who resided within the compound, and he figured that she would have probably wanted to spend the evening with them.

"Positive." She grinned.

He eyed her curiously. "Alright, if that's what you want."

"Great!" She grinned, slapping him on the back. He chuckled, a beat of sweat rolling down the back of his head. "Come on, I know a great restaurant that you'll just love." Already over the day's incident, Kagome was in full spirits, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

It was late in the evening when she returned, the sun had set long ago. She walked down the old dirt road and hummed to herself, lost in thought.

"You can expect me to return to hear your answer exactly from one week today, Himura. Yes, I'll see you on May 14." She stopped walking. Further up ahead was a carriage, an expensive one. A middle-aged man with dark brown hair and a matching beard stood by the entrance to the carriage with a police officer standing behind.

Kagome watched the screen, deciding to see how things would unfold.

"You got it, on May 14!" The officer snapped, barking like a mindless dog as he opened the carriage door. Kagome rolled her eyes. What a stupid, senseless cop.

Kenshin stepped forward, speaking to the bearded man. "Mister Okubo, you look rather tired." The man dubbed as Okubo, stopped to turn and look to Kenshin. His expression was weary and his eyes looked red even from such a distance. "Compared to ten years ago," Kenshin finished.

"I'm finding out slowly that it is far more difficult to raise a new era, than it is break an old one," he confessed truthfully. "Of course, I'm worn out. I'm hoping from a positive answer from you, Battousai." The officer then shut the carriage door. He moved towards the front and took a seat next to the carriage conductor. With a nod, the carriage was off, heading down the dirt path.

Kagome watched as it passed by her. The man named Okubo looked towards her and nodded politely. She smiled and returned the gesture.

"Oh, Kagome, it's you," Kaoru spoke, noticing the older woman. At hearing her name, Kagome looked forward, meeting Kaoru's gaze.

"Good evening," she greeted.

"Where have you been?" Kaoru demanded.

"Out," Kagome spoke simply, sharing a glance with Kenshin. There was a very faint smile lighting his face.

"Out where?" Kaoru hollered. "You probably don't know, but a lot has happened since you were out!"

Kenshin tried to resolve the ongoing argument. "Now, now, maybe we should stop yelling."

Kagome slouched, "I agree. It has been a long day."

"A long day?" screamed Kaoru. "How has it been long for you? You weren't even here to see what went down!"

Kagome stared. "Sorry," she mumbled. Kaoru looked about ready to burst in two.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Three heads poked out—one Yahiko, another to Megumi and lastly, Sanosuke.

"What's with all the noise?" Sano demanded, picking at his ear with his finger. He was leaning against Megumi for support, who surprisingly, was not complaining.

Kaoru turned around. "Did you hear what Kagome said?" She shrieked.

"No ugly," Yahiko piped in. "We only heard your monster-like shouts." Kagome heaved a sigh, shaking her head. As Yahiko and Kaoru soon began to argue, she looked towards Kenshin and offered a heartfelt smile.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, bowing. "I meant you no ill-offense."

Kenshin smiled and replied, "Thank you for your concern, Miss. Kagome. I truly appreciate it, that I do."

* * *

**Author's Note** - Out of curiosity, besides the change in combining more chapters to make one larger one, what sort of differences do you see in this version compared to the original one?


End file.
